Acepto
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: Una colección de one shots/drabbles/viñetas, retos de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball".
1. Bulma

**_Bulma_**

Recargada en el marco de la ventana, apenas tapada por la sedosa cortina, piensa sin despegar su vista del firmamento, desnuda, agotada, observando de reojo, de vez en cuando, al hombre que la hizo mujer.

— _¿Esto debió ser?_ —se preguntaba, con la simple duda e inseguridad que le causaba el guerrero en ese preciso momento. Todo ocurrió por impulso; se dejó llevar.

Se estremece, los huesos le calan y las piernas le tiemblan. Él quiere más, ha venido en busca de más, y ella, necesita más.

—Te amo, mujer—suspiró el hombre.

Y la seguridad se petrificó en su corazón.


	2. VulgarOrgullosa

_**Vulgar/Orgullosa**_

* * *

La mañana apenas comenzaba y la hora del entrenamiento era próxima. Todo cuenta, y mientras desayuno, por casualidad de la vida mi cabeza comienza a trabajar, imaginando una situación, o simplemente buscando algo dentro de mí que desconozco; por esto es la razón que nunca me tomo un descanso; por esta razón es que siempre las evito. Si bien Bulma es mi esposa, la mujer más vulgar e inteligente, ingenua y hermosa, no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera sido de mí si no la hubiera conocido. Tal vez hubiera continuado con mi rebeldía sin remedio, vagando por el espacio, como un idiota de un lado a otro, saltando de planeta en planeta, tal y como los comerciantes espaciales en mis tiempos de juventud, o simplemente me hubiera quedado en la tierra; aquí es donde entra la otra mujer que de un momento a otro se me metió en la cabeza, no tal vez como un amor, sino más bien como una posibilidad, o una oportunidad que me perdí al ser un hombre fiel a mi terrícola; que suerte que ella no pensará en mí en lo absoluto, o al menos eso creo… al fin y al cabo somos casi iguales, tal vez por eso es que nunca me importó, porque tengo que admitirlo, hay veces que ni yo mismo me soporto.

Todavía no me olvido cuando Numero Dieciocho me dio una paliza, y vaya que lo disfruté, aun cuando destruyó mis brazos. Cuanto me hubiera gustado devolverle la paliza, pero ya no vale la pena.

—Mujer —vociferé en el momento que tuve la oportunidad, cuando Bulma ayudaba a su madre con las bebidas y los niños estaban tan distraídos jugando, como los adultos en sus asuntos—. Todavía me debes una revancha…

—¿Revancha? —Indagó tan impertérrita como de costumbre—. Lo dices ahora que eres más fuerte que yo, listillo.

—No dejaré que me des una paliza…

—Entonces admites que si fuiste un insecto.

Maldita mujer. Sin duda la evitaré; que mujeres insoportables.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota._**

¡Gracias a _Por los que leemos fanfics de DB_! por siempre poner buenos retos a los fanfickers. Seguiré los retos que pueda, porque de verdad que son de admirar y no solo gracias a los admis. de la comunidad, sino que también a los lectores por tomarse la molestia de leer y quizás dejar una review :3 Y espero también que los demas fanfickers se esmeren, aunque son muy buenos y no puedo decir nada xD soy demasiado nueva en esto.

Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado y si quieres dejar tu review sería grandioso d(^.^)b

¡Buenas noches, mis amores!

PD: El titulo no entra en las 333 palabras :'v


	3. Princesas

**_Princesas_**

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que él, el príncipe de los saiyajin, terminaría rendido a los pies de sus princesas? Así es, no puede evitar sentir tanta atracción por ambas, al punto de cumplir cada capricho que cualquiera de las dos exigiera. En resumen, el príncipe se había convertido en el esclavo de Bulma y la pequeña Bura, las que dominan su corazón. Claro que también esta Trunks, y se siente terriblemente orgulloso de él, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, no cuando se trata de sus dos damas, delicadas y frágiles, a las que debe proteger con fervor, de cualquier amenaza que se les presente; así es Vegeta, capaz de entregarse a la muerte con tal de mantener a su familia con vida, así como lo hizo aquella ocasión con Majin Buu; de todas formas, continua siendo igual de diferente que en el presente. En la actualidad, el saiyajin se enteró de las consecuencias que traía perder en aquel torneo; se aproximaban fatídicos sucesos si acaso llegasen a perder. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, no después de que su pequeña hija acababa de nacer, y no había tenido tiempo para estar con ella por culpa del tan corto lapso que poseía para entrenar; apenas le bastaba con cerciorarse, por las noches, de que su princesa durmiese.

Por otro lado, su esposa; faltan horas para el torneo y ni siquiera quería contarle sobre las reglas de dicha atracción para los Dioses de todo y campo de la muerte para los participantes.

—Te veo más nervioso de lo normal —murmuró por lo bajo, para que solo su marido escuchase—. ¿Todo está en orden?

—Por supuesto que sí, es por ese tonto torneo… es todo —respondió impertérrito, recostándose en su lado de la cama, con los brazos tras su nuca, denotando una tranquilidad que simplemente no existe.

—Está bien —suspiró—. De seguro deseas ganar, así que te deseo mucha suerte, y que derrotes a todos.

—Ojala tu deseo se volviese realidad. —se susurró mentalmente...

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

No podía estar sin escribir esto que me surgió. Si bien el anterior fue de mis dos parejas favoritas, de mi trío encantador 7u7 no podía estar tranquila sin escribir algo relacionado con Bura, mi reina hermosa, la adoro *-* Y se que a algun s no les agrada, pero yo la amo (?

En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews con ansias xD *w*


	4. Más que un maestro

**_Más que un maestro_**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi me llevé un espanto; tan solo con su mirada imponente e intimidante, su tez verde y su gran altura eran suficientes para hacerme temblar; yo no era más que un simple mocoso, así como él solía llamarme: un quisquilloso, mimado y llorón. Sin embargo, la gran cantidad de apodos que usaba para llamarme desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en un afecto que lentamente creía en su corazón. _¿Quién diría que el señor Piccolo algún día me salvaría la vida?_ Pensé sosegado, sin importar que Piccolo hubiera muerto a manos de los saiyajin. Después de todo sabía que lo reviviremos con las esferas del dragón, volvería a verlo y podría estar más tiempo con él. Eso sí que será maravilloso, pero el proceso se volvería una completa tortura. ¡Maldito Freezer!

Creí que nunca volvería a ver a ese maldito monstruo. Para colmo, todo volvió a repetirse, sigo siendo un simple niño débil. Por culpa mía, por mi falta de entrenamiento, el señor Piccolo vuelve a yacer, asesinado por Freezer, en el suelo. _¿Por qué mi poder total tiende a aparecer demasiado tarde?_ No lo sé, pero eso me enfureció más, sumando la fatídica muerte de mi maestro.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

—Señor Piccolo. Lamento mucho lo que paso; yo…

—Está bien, Gohan —sonrió—. ¿Deseas volver a entrenar?

—Sera un honor…

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Gracias al fandom en general, y mucho más por los retos que asignan! Me encantan *-*

Esta vez quise hacer algo diferente a lo habitual. Si bien no tengo mucha experiencia, ni me meto mucho en la piel de estos dos personajes, tengo la esperanza de que les gustará; hice lo mejor que pude xD

¡Buenas noches, y gracias por leer! ¡Espero tu review!


	5. A primera vista

**_A primera vista_**

* * *

Cuando lo encontró por primera vez nunca pensó que terminaría siendo de su propiedad. Si bien Gohan vivía en las montañas y tenía una gran cantidad de animales rodeándolo constantemente, su madre no le permitía traer ninguno a la casa, y mucho menos un dragón. Cuando le mostró en encantador animal, escuchó a su madre alardear en un tono bastante histérico: « _¿Quién sabe si ese pequeño tiene una madre y trata de destruir la casa con tal de recuperarlo? ¿Qué tal si se revira e intenta matarme? No podemos tener un animal tan grande dentro de la casa_ _»_

—Lo siento mucho, amigo —se lamentó Gohan con angustia—. Te extrañaré mucho, espero puedas visitarme.

Gohan lo abrazó con mucho cariño, como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, y de sus ojos se escapó una lágrima que rápidamente borró contra el pecho de Iracus —así como decidió nombrarlo—, despidiéndose, ya que el pequeño animal debía volver a su hogar como debía de ser.

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan despertó y, cuando recordó lo de la tarde anterior, su mirada se formó con tristeza. Se vistió cómodo, salió de su habitación sosegado, intentando disimular su tristeza y ocultarla de su madre, quien, si lo notaba de esa manera, seguramente iniciaría un interrogatorio. Se sentó a desayunar y sin vueltas comenzó a comer junto a sus padres.

Cuando Gohan desvió la mirada de su plano, notó la intensa mirada de su padre sobre él, con esa cara boba de siempre, pero esta vez tenía un toque cómplice. Vio que a su padre se le escapó un guiño, una sonrisa y una extraña risa carismática. Ante todo ello Gohan mostró confusión; Goku nunca tendió a comportarse de esa manera, pero ese era uno de esos días extraños en que su padre parecía traerse algo entre manos, a escondida de Milk.

Al acabar de desayunar, Goku se levantó de la mesa y sacó de la casa consigo a Gohan, quien continuaba con sus cuestionamientos.

Volaron lejos de la casa, hasta un campo floreado, con una pequeña cabaña en medio.

—¿Querías ver a tu amigo? —indagó el saiyajin, con los puños en su cintura, bien erguido—. Él nunca se irá.

Y de la casa salió un pequeño dragón, saltando y revoloteando sobre las flores, al encuentro de su amigo, quienes se unieron en un fervoroso abrazo, prometiéndose nunca romper su amistad.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Buenas noches! Sé que ando un poco desaparecida, pero bueno, aquí regreso con este Drabble en cumplimiento al reto semanal de la comunidad. Siempre me gustan, y nunca dejaré de repetirlo. *-*

Ando con contratiempos amorosos U/U y mi computadora que a veces se vuelve loca, y otras veces es normal.

Solo espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por las review del drabble anterior. Son unos encantos y me encantan xd Solo espero que sigan apoyando, eso me anima.


	6. Anhelo

**_ANHELO_**

* * *

¿Qué iba a saber de la niñez? Siempre me pregunté que se sentía serlo. ¿Qué se sentirá ser inocente, infantil, despreocupado, irresponsable, curioso, travieso, consentido, mimado, amado, protegido, preferido? Todo aquello que conforma a la niñez; todas esas cosas que nunca me tocaron ser, ni vivir. Si ese debía ser el comienzo de mi vida ¿cómo sería el final?

Siempre me tocó el trabajo duro junto a mi familia; aparentábamos ser seres completamente insensibles, invasivos, pero... solo aparentábamos. Dentro de nuestro propio ser sabíamos cuan sensibles llegábamos a ser, por lo que siempre mostré a mi raza como criaturas monstruosas, destruye planetas, purgadores y despiadados asesinos, solo para no vernos vulnerables ante nadie.

Y entre tantos de los nuestros, me encontraba yo; un pequeño niño de seis años, con una mirada llena de rencor, orgullo y seriedad. Nunca mostré ser un niño normal, siempre fui egocéntrico y egoísta; rebelde pero obediente a todos aquellos a los que debía temer, así como Freezer. Y sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi asquerosa alma, había un insignificante, pero tan insignificante sentimiento infantil, que poco a poco se estaba apagando. Siempre anhelé libertad, una vida normal, junto con mis padres; no obstante, de mi madre no tenía ni un solo recuerdo, y mi padre, asesinado. Ahora soy la «mascota» real, con el mejor puesto en las armadas de Freezer, solo por llevar el cargo de príncipe.

¿Niñez? ¿Qué es eso? Supongo que no, no me toca ser, ni vivir. No me tocó ser, ni vivir. Nunca me tocará ser, ni vivir eso que se supone todos debieron vivir.

Orgullo, rencor, egocentrismo, rebeldía, poder, recuerdos horribles, sabiendas obligatorias, cargos pesados, responsabilidades, muerte y órdenes; eso conformaba a mi niñez, encantadora y bonita niñez.

* * *

 ** _(…)_**

* * *

Llegué a mi adultez, me había convertido en padre, y aun así no supe apreciarlo. Cuando nació Trunks técnicamente no estuve presente, y por ello me sentí culpable, terriblemente culpable. De haberme marchado, no dudé en regresar, fingiendo desinterés. Por tantos años fui inconsciente de mis errores, pero luego de mi sacrificio, en contra de Majin Buu, algo hizo ¡clic! Dentro de mí. Había abierto los ojos, y prestado atención a todas las maravillas que me rodeaban; mi familia, mis "amigos", y mi anhelo convertido en algo real; al fin tenía una vida tranquila, normal, con un hijo y una esposa a quienes proteger.

Pero… ¿Y la niñez? ¿Y todo aquello que la conformaba?

Bura, ella si lo tenía todo, y por lo tanto me hizo vivirlo. Travesuras, curiosidades…

Entendí entonces que el «clic» no era simplemente eso, sino que era la chispa que se había apagado hace años, y Bura terminó por encenderla.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Gracias por haber leído de este pequeño Drabble! La niñez, definida en 445 palabras, según Word.  
Pude inspirarme en Trunks del futuro, que era casi lo mismo, pero con diferentes personalidades. Y como soy más seguidora de Vegeta, pues no me resistí u.u

Solo espero que les haya gustado, y con ansia leeré sus Review :3


	7. Dos mundos

**_Dos mundos_**

* * *

 _Dos tiempos diferentes; dos vidas desiguales. Y una misma persona._

Mirai había sido todo un joven valiente, enfrentando riesgos cercanos a la muerte. Vivía junto a su madre, sin su padre, a la espera de que la máquina del tiempo estuviera lista. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir una vida tranquila; desde que tenía memoria y uso de razón, recordaba cuan horrible había sido su vida, desde la infancia hasta su adolescencia. Todos sus cortos, pero a la vez, largos años de vida, debió someterse a distintas situaciones: primero saber que su padre no estaba junto a él, desde que era un bebé; luego los guerrero Z, aniquilados uno por uno por máquinas que no tenían una pizca de piedad; después su ciudad, donde se había criado por tantos años, y a pesar de que estaba en ruinas, aquel lugar albergaba lindos recuerdos, escasos pero inolvidables; y por último, a poco tiempo de viajar, antes de que la máquina finalmente estuviera terminada, Gohan terminó asesinado como los demás guerreros sin remedio alguno.

Por tantos años vivió con cólera, ira, rencor e indiferencia hacia aquellos fenómenos, pero a su madre, la única persona más importante que le quedaba para ese entonces, la trataba como una reina, por más sufrido que estuviera por dentro. Más adelante, luego de acabar con los androides, apareció Mai, su nuevo propósito en la vida después de que Bulma terminara asesinada.

Tantos años de sufrimiento; tantas desgracias y perdidas; parecía ser un círculo vicioso, algo de nunca acabar: su vida.

* * *

El pequeño Trunks tuvo suerte, vivir con sus padres era lo más maravilloso y algo que apreciaba. Ser bendecido con una hermana fue lo segundo más increíble; ahora tenía una responsabilidad como hermano mayor; a pesar de eso, él siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor, tal y como lo envidiaba de Goten, pero eso no era más que un insignificante capricho.

Vivió la muerte de su padre; vio a su madre llorar por tal perdida; también le tocó la muerte. Pero por más imposible que pudiera parecer, siempre, siempre, las cosas terminaban con un color de rosa, dulce... empalagoso. La felicidad con el tiempo, con el pasar de los años, se hacía una cosa constante, incrementando su fulgor. Vivir una vida tranquila y fuera de riesgos, sin preocupación y miedo, era algo que ocurría cada día, cada año, por mucho tiempo.

Nada podía compararse a la amarga vida de su versión adulta. Cuando Mirai le contó al pequeño Trunks todo lo que debió pasar pensó en una sola cosa, en un insignificante y cómico detalle: «Parece que sentirme mal de no haber tenido un hermano mayor es algo tonto»

Ambos rieron en unísono. Si había algo que compartían en común era esa enfática sonrisa, esa misma que demostraban que uno y otro eran tan fuertes como nadie se lo imaginaba, capaces de enfrentar al miedo como si fuera pan comido.

Ellos eran Mirai y Trunks; vidas diferentes; tiempos desiguales; mismas personas, con un mismo espíritu.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota_**

¡Hola! Mis amores. Gracias por leer este drabble al reto semanal: _Contraste; 500 palabras._

En esta ocasión los elegidos como protagonistas son Mirai y el pequeño Trunks. Son, ambos, personajes favoritos después de Vegeta y Bulma. Y bueno, puse un poco de Love en este drabble, porque los amo a ellos y a ustedes.

Sin más, esto se lo dedico a mi querida Schala, eres sensacional en tu trabajo *-*

PD: Me sorprende que el drabble anterior hubiese sido confundido con el _reto universal_ xd Son cosas que pasan.


	8. Acero fundido

_N/A: este one shot está inspirado en la frase bajo el título, una pequeña cita de la novela inglesa: Orgullo y prejuicio, por Jane Austen. Un reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball"._

 **Acero fundido**

* * *

 _"No puedo concretar la hora, ni el lugar, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo. Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería"_

* * *

Lugares donde todo parecía una jauría existían muchos. Justamente uno de esos tantos lugares era ese planeta rojo, no solo el hábitat natural de los más salvajes del universo, sino que también se buscaba reproducir la raza sin que hubiera sentimientos de por medio. Así eran las reglas del planeta Vejita, y no era esa la peor de todas, pero si la que reprimía a muchos de los saiyajin ⸺las lacras vivientes en ese particular planeta⸺.

No todos estaban a favor. Un mínimo, un muy pequeño porcentaje de habitantes estaban desconformes con las reglas, pero ¿qué podían hacer ellos? Si se quejaban a saber qué cosas eran las que les esperaba de esos malnacidos de la realeza. Además de eso, eran marginados, solo criaturas inferiores de clase baja, porquerías, basuras, errores y muchas más cosas. Porque solos los inferiores tenían esa capacidad de sentir. El resto podía irse directo al infierno, o al menos eso se creía.

La mayoría de guerreros del rey eran temidos, poderosos y no tenían ni una pizca de piedad en sus corazones negros. Lo único que los caracterizaba como _los mejores_ era la sangre que derramaban; quien trajera las manos más manchadas de sangre se ganaba honor y respeto, reconocimiento de parte del rey del reino. Mientras que, a un guerrero en particular, le parecía una completa estupidez.

A pesar de que él muchas veces volvió de misiones con su armadura manchada y sus puños ensangrentados, jamás sintió la necesidad de ser alguien importante o que lo consideraran. Como estaba se conformaba, no necesitaba de nadie para saber quién era o subir más en el poder. Todos sus méritos los lograba solo, normalmente luchaba lejos del resto y evitaba hablar con los demás. Con suerte si solo tenía un pequeño escuadrón con el que se hablaba, pero no los consideraba _amigos_. Ya saben: nada de sentimientos, y en esto también se involucraba la amistad.

Aburrido, ¿verdad?

Un día, este saiyajin necesitó ir al mercado para comprar una nueva armadura y desechar la que ya tenía cuarteada y destruida. No se había preocupado de limpiar la sangre de su cuerpo o sanar sus tantas heridas en los tanques de recuperación del palacio, por lo que se había ganado la atención de todos los saiyajin que en esa zona del planeta. Poco le importó y solo caminó por las calles del mercado, impertérrito y despreocupado.

Llegó hasta el lugar que quería y vio las distintas armaduras. Había de diversos colores y formas, pero no se tardó mucho en elegir y tomó una negra de encajes verdes. No tenía hombreras, pero eso era lo de menos. Con que fuera resistente le bastaba.

Ya con una nueva armadura bajo su brazo se encaminó a su pequeña casa en las afueras del mercado, muy cerca de donde terminaba la zona de la clase media e iniciaba la de la clase baja. Se metió en su casa agotado y se duchó quitando los residuos de sangre, polvo y suciedad, anduvo desnudo por la casa hasta que decidió vestirse con unas mayas azules. Se recostó en la cama con la intención de dormir, pero su estómago rugió escandalosamente. Había estado durante meses sin comer y no era un problema para los saiyajin aguantar todo ese tiempo sin nada en la barriga, pero cuando el cuerpo demandaba energía tenía que comer.

Se había prometido mentalmente no volver a salir de la casa, pero tenía que hacerlo para ir a uno de esos _bares_ a los que habituaba concurrir.

Vistió su nueva armadura sobre su torso desnudo, unas muñequeras rojas, sus botas negras y salió de la casa, caminando en dirección a la zona "clase baja". Buscó por el sector algún lugar que llamara su atención; él era de gustos exquisitos para no ser de la realeza. Buscaba que le sirvieran el más exquisito vino, aunque con un jarrón de cerveza le era suficiente. La comida ⸺comúnmente carne⸺, debía estar tierna, jugosa y acompañada por alguna fritura o chuchería de postre.

Luego de un rato buscando comenzó a darse por vencido. En este sector no había nada que captara su atención, desde un principio había pensado que era una mala idea visitar este lugar con la esperanza de encontrar algo que en su zona si había. Así que, sin pensarlo, se dio la media vuelta y pensó en devolverse a su lugar, pero antes de poder retornar se percató de un lugar en particular, y justamente ese lugar comenzaba a desprender un aroma que atrapó su olfato.

Se acercó curioso de lo que fuese a encontrarse. Se trataba de una pequeña carnicería, al lado una especie de puesto y dentro de éste alguien que trabajaba torpemente.

Caminó hasta el puesto y se sentó en el banco que estaba del lado externo de la improvisada barra. Golpeó la firme madera buscando la atención del cocinero y luego de un rato sin captar su atención comenzó a hablar. Quien fuese que atendía estaba buscando algo dentro de un pequeño cajón, acuclillado y apresurado.

⸺Qué pésimo sujeto eres ⸺rugió el malhumorado saiyajin⸺. Estoy llamándote desde que llegué y todavía no me has atendido.

El otro saiyajin no dijo nada, solo se levantó de las cuclillas y como si se tratara de un fantasma se apareció en frente del guerrero con un menú, también improvisado.

⸺Disculpe la demora. Es mi primer día y no tengo experiencia con esto.

No fue la forma en la que se apareció en frente de él lo que lo sorprendió, sino que, al levantar la mirada para mirar al sujeto que se atrevió a hacerlo esperar, sintió atracción inmediata por ese rostro genuino y delicado. Se le hizo extraño, pues hace mucho tiempo la había visto en el escuadrón, pero luego fue un descarte y paso a la distribución de carne del planeta Vejita.

⸺¿Gine? ⸺tartamudeó por primera vez pasmado. Por alguna razón ahora se veía diferente, más viva y con más alegría en su mirada. Tal vez en serio las luchas y la muerte no era lo suyo⸺. ¿Cómo es eso de _tu primer día_?

⸺Sí, lo siento ⸺sonrió simpática la muchacha, acomodando ese gracioso delantal sobre su pecho. Le sorprendía también el saber que se encontraba nuevamente con Bardock, quien jamás creyó volver a ver⸺. Lo que sucede es que algunas de mis compañeras me han dicho que cocino delicioso y me convencieron de abrir este pequeño puesto. ¿Q-Qué te parece? ¿Es malo o apesta?

Ella rio insegura rascándose la cabeza luego de lanzar la pregunta. Él solo arqueó una ceja y luego se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa, comenzó a mirar el puesto completamente y después de eternos segundos decidió opinar al respecto.

⸺Creo que todo marcha a la perfección ⸺la mirada de ella se ilusionó notoriamente ante sus palabras⸺, pero tienes que ser más atenta cuando alguien llega o perderás clientes, y supongo que eso no ayudará a tu negocio.

La seriedad de Bardock la asustó lo suficiente como para preocuparse por su rendimiento. Bajó la mirada con tristeza y miró a Bardock con los ojos cristalizados. Parecía una niña a la que acababan de regañar y estaba a punto de llorar si alguien no la detenía.

⸺¿Sabes qué? Quizás si me preparas algo de comer puede que cambie de opinión con eso último.

⸺¿Hablas en serio? ⸺sin que Bardock tuviera tiempo de responder, ella comenzó ágilmente a preparar la comida, la mejor que tenía en su empobrecido menú de cuatro o cinco platillos.

Al cabo de un rato, con Bardock mirándola detenidamente mientras cocinaba, llegó Gine a la barra cargando en una charola un gran plato y un enorme trozo de carne jugoso, carnoso y bañado en una salsa con especias. Se veía simplemente apetitoso a simple vista y, de alguna manera, el apetito del guerrero se abrió inmensamente. No podía resistirse al encantador aroma de la carne asada, no dejaba de presenciar ese platillo con gran admiración. Entonces no se aguantó más, tomó un tenedor y un cuchillo y comenzó a trozar la carne en partes grandes, pero que entraban en su boca. Probó el primer bocado, lo saboreó, lo masticó por un rato mientras Gine lo miraba intrigada, impaciente y desesperada. Después Bardock tragó la carne con lentitud. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y la mirada parecía seria y neutral.

En muchas ocasiones a Gine le daba terror esa mirada, pues indicaba que algo andaba mal o simplemente no le gustaba. Así que antes de ilusionarse se dibujó una mirada triste. Sujetó su espátula con angustia y miró la carne que había preparado decepcionada.

⸺Está… ⸺hablaba por fin el guerrero. Abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se apareció de repente⸺. ¡Está deliciosa!

De repente, el saiyajin comenzó a comer desaforadamente, metía un bocado y luego otro y otro más. Por lo que aparentaba su apetito no tenía fin, porque después de terminar de comer toda la carne le acercó el plato a Gine, golpeando la barra no muy fuerte.

⸺¡Quiero otro igual! ⸺exigió apresurado y casi entusiasmado.

⸺¿O-Otro? C-Creí que no te había gustado.

⸺¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto estaba exquisito, deberías trabajar en la cocina de rey! Nadie se compara contigo, mujer.

Cuando ella tomó el plato en sus manos lo miro a los ojos, esos azabaches profundos y hermosos que siempre admiró. Nunca antes le había dicho que le encantaba estar a su lado, y más que la elogiara como lo estaba haciendo ahora, porque hasta cuando era pésima guerrera él le daba ánimos para continuar, y ella nunca lo escuchó en el asunto. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su comida, cada opinión contaba y la del saiyajin era la más valiosa, más sabiendo que Bardock era de un paladar delicado.

Se apresuró a preparar otro pedazo enorme de carne para el guerrero. Preparó la salsa especial, le preparó pan y también buscó en su nevera en más fino vino que tenía, al menos el mejor según ella. Sirvió el néctar bordó dentro de un jarrón de vidrio, la carne en el plato ya usado y lavó el cuchillo y el tenedor. Volvió a la barra con todo preparado: la carne asada bañada en esa salsa que lo hacía más jugoso, el pan recién sacado del horno de piedra que había detrás de ella, el delicioso vino en el jarrón de cristal y su presencia en frente de él, contemplando como se comía lo que le había preparado.

En ningún momento le importó que lo observara por estar atento en la carne, pero luego, cuando levantó la mirada percatándose de los ojos de Gine sobre él, se incomodó un poco y comió más lento. Se veía hermosa, tierna y delicada. Su sonrisa significaba mucho, entre gusto y felicidad, como nunca antes la había visto. Se notaba a la legua que esto de la cocina era lo que más le gustaba hacer, era feliz con su trabajo y complaciendo los estómagos ajenos.

Le encantaba verla de esa manera por alguna razón que no comprendía. De todas formas, la sensación que invadió su cuerpo con cada cruce de mirada, le agradaba, prefería quedarse así durante todo el almuerzo a tener que discutir con algún sujeto en otro bar. Pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con enamorarse: no tenía ni la más mínima intención de sentir algo como eso. ¿Pero qué sabía él que se sentía estar enamorado? ¿Alguna vez lo había sentido como para prevenirlo? ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que ya no lo estaba sintiendo?

* * *

Llegó del día siguiente y Bardock había partido a otra misión. Cuando regresó hizo lo que normalmente: ir hasta el mercado por una nueva armadura, llegar a su casa para limpiar lo sucio de su cuerpo y recostarse a dormir todas las horas que no dormía durante casi un día de misiones.

Este día en especial estaba más cansado de lo habitual, con una simple siesta no era suficiente para recuperar las energías que había perdido en combate, por lo que supuso que necesitaba comer.

Allí iba otra vez con la misma misión de encontrar un lugar donde comer.

Miró y remiró por la zona de la clase baja buscando algún bar, o algún lugar que llamara su atención y nuevamente, infortunado de no encontrar un sitio correcto, pensó en darse la vuelta y volver a su zona, pero otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Volvió a toparse con ese puesto que por poco había olvidado. El olor de la carne asada volvía a aflorar con mucha gana y le abría el apetito, así que atraído por el recuerdo del jugoso filete caminó hasta la barra y se sentó en el banco.

¿Cómo había sido tan torpe de olvidar un lugar como este?

⸺Hola, Bardock ⸺lo saludó con su espátula y volvió a prestar atención en la pequeña parrilla y el horno⸺. No creí volver a verte por aquí. ¿Quieres lo mismo que ayer?

⸺¿Tú que crees? ⸺recargó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y volvió a verla trabajar como tanto le gustaba⸺. ¿Has tenido clientes luego de que me fui?

⸺Sí, vinieron algunos niños y mujeres. Pero no han venido guerreros u otros hombres. Supongo que eres mi primer cliente masculino.

⸺Que honor ⸺suspiró y encendió el cigarro que traía en la boca, dio una calada y luego soltó el humo⸺. Será mejor que ningún guerrero venga o te molestarán, estoy muy seguro. Todos son iguales, a excepción de tus antiguos compañeros.

⸺¡Ay! Sí, cómo los extraño ⸺suspiró nostálgica y fue a la barra con el gran filete⸺. No es por presumir, pero me gustaría que Toma, Panppukin, Toteppo y Fasha vinieran a comer de mi deliciosa carne. ¿Qué dices?

⸺Lo pensaré ⸺añadió egoístamente y volvió a darle una calada al cigarro, soltó el humo y dio pequeños golpes con el dedo al cigarro para tirar la ceniza al suelo.

⸺Está bien, sería una alegría que ellos vinieran ⸺sonrió y luego de traer el pan y el vino se sentó en frente de él para observarlo nuevamente.

Así pasó una semana completa, luego otra y después una más. Bardock concurría cada día al mismo puesto luego de llegar de misiones, se sentaba a comer y charlaba con la saiyajin, mientras sujetaba un cigallo en su boca al terminar satisfecho. Se pasaba las horas allí y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Con el pasar del tiempo, más que ir por la carne era por Gine. Quería verla feliz siempre que estaba con ella y, si él estaba en ese puesto, Gine sonreía siempre.

Un día, cuando iba de camino al mismo puesto, se percató de dos enormes mastodontes golpeando la frágil estructura de madera con Gine dentro. Al parecer le estaban gritando y destruían el puesto con esas enormes manos como de martillos.

Rápidamente Bardock corrió hacia el lugar molesto. Se paró en frente de ellos y los miró a los dos de arriba abajo. Los otros dos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que habló.

⸺¡Oigan! Ustedes dos. ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

⸺¿Eh? ⸺dijo el más grande⸺. ¡Vaya! Pero qué tenemos aquí. ¿Lo conoces, compañero?

⸺No. No tengo idea de quién es, pero parece ser un idiota por venir a molestarnos.

⸺¿Tienen que venir a joder justo en este lugar?

⸺Nosotros podemos venir a donde queramos ⸺rio nuevamente el grandote⸺. ¿Acaso te gusta defender a estas basuras? Solo son unos _"clase baja"_.

⸺Por eso mismo me pregunto qué hacen aquí molestando ⸺sonrió⸺. ¿Es que acaso el nivel de pelea de ustedes dos es tan bajo que no tienen a quien molestar? Deberían vivir con los _"clase baja"_.

⸺¿Cómo te atreves? ⸺bramó el otro más pequeño. Apretó sus puños y sin esperar más se lanzaron a atacar a Bardock.

Para el saiyajin no fue un problema quitárselos de encima. Cuando intentaron golpearlo los esquivó fácilmente, luego continuó esquivándolos, jugaban con ellos, hasta que se aburrió y de un rodillazo a uno y un puñetazo en la cara a otro los dejó inconsciente. Luego los arrojó dentro de un contenedor de basura y volvió a donde estaba Gine.

Primero se aseguró de que ella estuviera bien, sin ningún golpe o rasguño y, en efecto, estaba completamente sana. Pero ahora se veía triste, los ojos no le brillaban de la misma manera que antes, la sonrisa que siempre tenía no estaba sobre sus labios, lucía preocupada y abatida. Justo cuando su negocio se estaba haciendo famoso. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

⸺Tendré que cerrar ⸺anunció en voz baja, limpiando desganada⸺. Hay muchos clientes y no soy tan rápida como para cocinarle a todo el mundo. Por eso esos dos se molestaron. Los hice esperar mucho tiempo.

⸺¿Y crees que por eso nada más debes cerrar? ⸺Bardock se metió dentro del puesto, ayudó a Gine con el desorden y luego de un rato la miró a los ojos sujetando sus mejillas⸺. No tienes que dejar un sueño solo porque los demás te pisoteen. ¿Es que acaso nunca me escuchas?

⸺Sí te escucho, pero no tengo a quien me ayude ⸺suspiró agachando la mirada, pero Bardock volvió a levantarla.

⸺Sí que lo tienes ⸺suspiró resignado. Caminó hasta un pequeño cajón y al abrirlo sacó una prenda. Era un delantal blanco, percudido por manchas de aceite.

Algún día iba a arrepentirse, pero jamás negaría que valió la pena.

⸺Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer ⸺rugió malhumorado y ella, sin poder creerlo, se levantó del suelo, anonadada⸺. ¿Qué estás esperando? Hay trabajo por hac…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su frase, ya tenía a la saiyajin encima suyo, sellando sus labios con un eterno beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento. Mientras lo besaba no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima: se sentía tan afortunada de que él, justamente él, estuviese a su lado ayudándola en algo que simplemente le encantaba. Jamás creyó que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero ahí estaba, trabajando con él, besándolo y abrazándolo como siempre quiso que sea.

⸺Lo siento ⸺Gine se apartó de él e hizo una reverencia con total respeto. No estaba segura de qué era lo que seguía después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero de todas formas continuaba asustada⸺. Solo fue un impulso.

⸺Y vaya impulso ⸺soltó seriamente el guerrero, la quedó mirando y ella a él. Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin se dibujó un gesto alegre en los labios del hombre⸺. Continuemos trabajando. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer aquí.

⸺¡Ah! Sí ⸺respondió Gine conteniendo algunas lágrimas de alegría. Sabía que él era muy orgulloso y lo último que quería era prejuicios de su parte por verla llorar.

De lo que él estaba seguro era que ella se lo agradecería eternamente. Y no quería otra cosa que estar con ella. Como dije, Bardock era capaz de cualquier cosa por verla sonreír. Y esto no iba a ser lo único que haría con tal de traerle y traerse felicidad, porque sí: él se sentía totalmente diferente estando a su lado. No recordaba ser un saiyajin cuando estaban juntos, cuando se les pasaban las horas mirándose y hablando.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, un largo lapso. El segundo hijo venía en camino. Se llamaría Kakarotto porque así Gine lo había dictaminado en una encuesta entre Bardock y su hijo mayor, Raditz. Estaba decidido, tan solo quedaba esperar a que el pequeño llegara y por fin se meciera en los brazos de su madre.

Pronto Bardock volvería a viajar en misiones junto a Raditz. Ahora padre e hijo trabajaban por primera vez juntos y se daban el lujo de reír y contar sus aventuras cuando volvían a casa, esa casa con un ambiente muy distinto a la de todo el planeta. Gine cocinaba, padre e hijo disfrutaban contándole todo, y el olor de la carne era indispensable.

Una noche, mientras Bardock se preparaba para dormir al lado de su mujer, sintió insomnio, estaba un poco impaciente, no dejaba de mirar el vientre de Gine, deseoso de que el pequeño saliera de una vez, así alguien más lo acompañaba en sus misiones y entrenaría junto a su otro hijo.

⸺¿No puedes dormir? ⸺soltó Gine después de despertar. Ya era más de media noche⸺. Créeme que hay alguien más que tampoco puede.

⸺De qué hablas ⸺indagó el guerrero y de repente la mano de Gine sujetaba la suya, guiándolo hasta su vientre. Sobó sobre la piel liza, sintió movimientos y terminó por emocionarse, pero no lo demostró⸺. Kakarotto, deja de molestar. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y si no te duermes tu madre tampoco y no dejará de hacerme preguntas.

⸺¡No digas tonterías! ⸺rio ella y se sentó en la cama⸺. Se ve que lo quieres aquí.

⸺¿¡Qué!? Claro que no ⸺mintió orgulloso, retiró la mano del vientre y se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado⸺. Es en serio que quiero dormir, y no debe andar molestando a estas horas.

⸺Sé que estas mintiendo, así que vamos a dormir ⸺demandó y se volvió a recostar al lado de su marido⸺. Te amo, Bardock.

«Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Nadie jamás me había hecho tan feliz»

Otra vez se quedó mirando al techo, con esas palabras de Gine rondando por su mente, revotando en su cabeza como el mismo eco.

Se acomodó en la cama y quedó frente a frente con ella, contemplando ese angelical rostro cansado. Estaba dormida profundamente y era difícil que alguien la despertara.

⸺Te amo, Gine ⸺susurró acariciando su rostro y cabello⸺. Y debería ser yo quien te agradezca por todo esto.

Ella sonrió como si lo hubiera escuchado, pero claramente estaba dormida así que Bardock se tranquilizó. No era de expresarse, pero de que la amaba era seguro. No supo cómo, cuándo y dónde fue que el amor se apoderó de él. No supo evitar ese sentimiento y ahora estaba viviendo esta vida de la que no se arrepentía. La amaba a ella, amaba a sus hijos, amaba su hogar y amaba tener tres sonrisas que ver cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Fue casualidad, cosa del destino, no importa qué, pero estaba enamorado, y eso jamás iba a cambiarlo.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _N/A: Un reto de la página, "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragón ball"._


End file.
